Fallen Demon (Rivetra au)
by purple-san
Summary: As Levi is walking down the streets in the cold snow, he finds a girl laying on the ground. Nobody seems to be paying attention to her, so he decides to help. It's not like he has anything better to do so close to christmas... He never expected things would turn out the way they did though. What's this about fallen demons? Does something like that even exist? slight JeanMarco
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Levi**_

Snow was coloring the streets white. People were on their way home, it was getting dark and gloomy in the city streets. Parents held their tired children by the hand and salesmen closed their shops. Nobody really paid any attention to things other than their own, busy lives. It was almost Christmas, that was clear by the way people acted. Quickly going home with the presents bought last moment, going back to their families or loved ones…

Levi was walking down the streets in that cold weather. He wasn't on his way home to his family, nor was he off to meet friends. He seemed to be the only one to look down instead of up at that time. He didn't have anyone to buy a present for, to enjoy this evening with or to smile for. He was on his own.

However, this young man in particular, noticed something unusual. A girl with hair that seemed to be made out of gold, was laying in the cold white snow. She wasn't even dressed properly for this kind of weather. As the raven walked closer, he was sure she was an angel. Her white dress was sprawled out on the snow like wings, while her pale lips slowly inhaled the cold winter air.

But why had nobody helped her yet?

As he approached her, nobody paid any attention to them. The girl was just softly breathing while everyone walked past her. But he didn't. He slowly kneeled down and checked her pulse. Thank God it was still beating at a decent pace. She needed help, but…nobody seemed to even notice her. It was just a feeling Levi had, but somehow, he felt like he should be the one to help her. It was just a feeling he had, not any specific reason.

Levi gently picked her up and started running home. How long had she been there? She felt as cold as ice, but she was still alive. He could feel her warm breathing against his body, her heart softly beating in her chest.

Once they got home, he put her on his bed and got as much blankets as he could. Warm water bottles were placed next to her as a source of heat to warm up from. When he finally felt it was enough, he took a better look at the girl. She was around his age, maybe slightly younger. Her hair seemed to be made out of gold and barely reached her shoulders. She looked so small and breakable at that moment.

A soft noise came from the small figure. Ever so lightly, her eyes fluttered open. Levi didn't even notice he was holding his breath as he watched an angel wake up. She just had to be an angel, the way she looked. So…perfect.

' _Who are you?'_

It was the first question she asked. That voice nearly hypnotized him.

'…I'm Levi.' He responded. 'What's your name?' 'Petra.' She told him and got up, the blankets shoving off a little. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the cold air hit her now warm skin.

It was awfully quiet. Not that it was very surprising, what were you supposed to say to someone who you had just picked up from the streets?

'So…how are you feeling?' he asked. 'Better, I think. Thank you…' she mumbled.

Then it became quiet again. Levi had so many questions to ask her, but wasn't that too personal?

'You're probably wondering what I was doing out on the streets…right?' she asked. Levi nodded. 'Well…uhm…promise me you won't…freak out okay?'

Freak out? Why would he freak out?

'Sure, I promise.'

Oh Lord what had he gotten himself into? Black wings appeared from the girl's back, completely out of nowhere. Some of the feathers fell onto the ground. Her teeth changed into fangs and her eyes became a dark shade of red. Without even realizing it, he did a step backwards.

'What…are you…?' he whispered. How could the girl, who looked like an angel, have become such a terrifying creature?

Just like him, Petra seemed to be startled too. Why was SHE looking frightened of all people?

Her dark wings folded around her small frame in a protective manner. How come she behaved so…vulnerable, even in this state, where it looked like she could murder anyone who came near?

'Did I frighten you?' her soft voice spoke.

It was quiet for a moment.

'…A little…' Levi mumbled. 'But…you still haven't explained why you were…and how you can…' he mumbled, but he was unable to form proper sentences.

'I…well…do you know of fallen angels? I mean…the angels who have been cast out of heaven because they sinned?'

'Of course I do…but I've never heard of a fallen angel that looked like…you.' He responded.

Petra bit her lip. 'I'm…you could say…the opposite of that.'

'You mean an angel?'

'No, no I mean…a fallen…demon. I was thrown out of hell…because I didn't want to harm innocent people.'

Levi was stunned. Great…so he got himself a creature descended from hell and now he was supposed to believe her on her word? Those wings were damn real, at least that was sure, but what if she was lying? What if, the moment he started trusting her, she'd turn her back on him and throw him into eternal darkness? Not like he didn't belong in such place, but it was too early for him to die.

'Sorry…I should-…probably go.' She mumbled. She understood his doubt, it was no surprise.

Just as fast as they had come, her wings disappeared, together with all the other signs that she was a demon. Quietly she stood up and walked to the door. 'Thank you for being so kind as to help me…'

But Levi saw something in her eyes that stung him worse than a knife.

He knew that look. That desperate look you get, when your last hopes have been crushed, when you know your life is going to be a living nightmare and there is not a single thing you can do. That look when every single person in the world has turned their back on you.

'Wait.'

He knew too well. He knew too well how that felt. The incredible pain coursing through your body, or even worse, the loneliness devouring you inside and driving you mad.

Without even thinking, he pulled her close. Her tiny frame was pressed against his chest in a warm embrace.

'Please stay.'

It was the beginning of something neither of them could have ever foreseen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Petra**_

'Say ahhhh…' she said as her cheeks puffed up in a pout. Levi was looking at the girl with a grumpy face. 'I'm not a little kid anymore, you know…' he mumbled. 'Then stop acting like one and eat your food!'

A few days ago, he had picked up a so-called "fallen demon" from the streets. He let her stay since she had nowhere else to go, but…she was behaving like some sort of house wife. Perhaps Levi could see why Satan or whoever kicked her out would get annoyed by her.

'Can you quit acting like you're my mom?' he asked as he carefully pushed away her hand. She was trying to feed him something that looked like vomit. Had she cooked that…?

'Not until you eat your damn…food!' she exclaimed as she pushed the spoon in his mouth. Levi nearly choked, but Petra didn't seem to notice (or care) and just happily exclaimed 'Victory!'

One could almost think they were a normal couple…

With a sigh he stood up. The fact he nearly choked had increased his heartbeat. Of course that was the only logical explanation for it.

With a kind smile, Petra stood up as well. Levi still had to get used to someone being shorter than him for once. All of his colleagues made fun of him for being tiny, resulting in them getting their ass kicked. Though perhaps it was his own fault for working at a coffee shop with a bunch of teenagers who couldn't keep their mouth shut.

'I'm going to sleep.' He said and walked towards the door.

'This early…?'

'I've got work tomorrow.'

'Oh.'

It was quiet for a while.

'Could you…teach me how to cook sometime?' she mumbled.

'Why?'

'I want to make myself useful...so when you get back all tired and stuff you can eat something that doesn't taste like crap.'

So she just came bursting into his life and now she was seriously acting like his wife? Come on, things like this only happened in movies for fuck's sake. She was just being considerate.

Oh right…something people hardly were for him these days.

'Fine.'

He wasn't able to say no to that face of hers anyway. Why was that? Were it her demon powers, or was he under some sort of spell?

'Thank you!' she said with a bright smile. Levi hurried to his room, his cheeks slightly red. Stupid curse. Stupid demon powers. Yeah, those had to be the reason for his behavior.

There was no other explanation for it.

When he woke up the next morning, he nearly threw his alarm clock out of the window. Oops.

With a groan, he managed to sit up. It was like this every morning, life would give him a friendly reminder that it pretty much sucked, and next he would find himself with a terrible, aching muscle ache that he obtained for whatever damn reason in his sleep.

Oh God how he was aching for coffee.

Levi managed to sit up and make his way downstairs with a little struggle though. A delicious smell came from the kitchen. How could that be? Petra wasn't able to cook for as far as he knew, and there shouldn't be anyone else here.

When he walked in, the source of the delicious smell seemed to be a hot cup of coffee. The early morning sun was shining through the window (oh the agony of the harsh light), and Petra was doing the dishes. When she noticed him, she smiled that soft smile which he had become somewhat used to by now.

'I didn't know you could make coffee.'

'You didn't ask.'

Levi fell silent and sat down. He still had bags under his eyes, he never slept enough no matter how hard he tried. Two to three hours was his maximum amount of sleeping time, the rest of the time was to get tormented by nightmares and wake up every ten minutes. He'd rather just stay awake.

When he took a sip of the coffee, a warm feeling overcame him. It was…strange. All those brats at the coffee shop knew how to make at least a **decent** cup, but he hadn't tasted something like Petra's coffee before.

It calmed him down for some reason. It didn't taste like the crap people carelessly made and served as fast as they could. She had actually put effort in it and damn did it taste well.

'Petra?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you make me a cup of this every morning?' he asked, still a bit in a hypnotized state.

Petra took it seriously though.

'Sure.' She responded.

From that day on he enjoyed a demon's coffee every morning.

' _What a fool.'_ Someone hissed, unbeknownst to them, from a tree close to his house…

 **a/n: Ah such a long time since I've written a story! After writing fanfictions (not really worth uploading) with a friend of mine, I decided to write my own story besides that. I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I have quite a few scenes planned out. Do you like it so far? Hope you'll enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Burned to Ashes_**

'Levi…Levi are you listening?' a woman asked him. He shocked up from the counter which he had fallen asleep on and looked at her. 'What? Yeah…yeah I'm awake…' he mumbled as he grabbed a cup and started to clean it. His work consisted mostly of cleaning things, since he got annoyed if anybody else dared to do that and failed.

'You haven't heard a thing of what I just told you, have you?' she asked him with a chuckle. Levi sighed. Hanji was always like that. She'd blabber on about the most useless shit one would ever come across, yet didn't get annoyed if nobody responded seriously. Just talking was enough for her it seemed.

Then there was Eren, an annoying brat who couldn't keep his damn feelings under control, Mikasa, his stalker, Armin their crybaby friend, and Jean. Jean had a horseface and always got into fights with Eren. It pissed Levi off. Not since it scared away customers, but just because it disturbed his own peace of mind. Damn Erwin, the owner of this shitty place, that he never fired any of them. "Teamwork takes time."

Yeah right…

A boy with black hair and freckles walked in. Levi knew the agony would begin now.

'Jean!'

'Marco!'

It was followed by a hug. Levi had nothing against gay people, he just hated the concept of romance itself. He sighed and walked into the back of the shop, there he could sit outside the doors without anyone bothering him.

Erwin had told him he'd understand the value of love once he found someone himself. Like hell he was going to fall in love! He didn't want to get attached to people anyway.

He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up at the sky. The weather was too nice for this time of year. The snow was melting as the sun shone down on it, yet he didn't feel that cold.

'You'll catch a cold if you stay out here.' Hanji said from behind Levi and sat down next to him. 'And you won't?' he asked.

'Nah. It's just that I don't really care.' She replied and smiled soft.

'Hm.'

'Levi?'

'Hm?'

'There's something bothering you.'

Why did she know him so well? He wasn't…friends with her. They never met outside of work so it couldn't really be called a friendship. Maybe she thought something else though.

'Oh.'

'You can tell me about it if you want. That's what friends are for.'

Yep, she thought something entirely different. Well…it wasn't really bad though. It was kind of lonely here anyway. '…Hanji, I think I'm getting sick.' He replied.

'Oh? What are the symptoms? You know I studied that stuff.'

'Yet you work at a coffee shop.'

'Leviiiiiiiii!'

'Fine, Fine…' he mumbled and looked down. 'So…I picked up this girl from the street a few days ago…' he said and suddenly seemed to notice what he had just said. 'Don't get the wrong idea, she was injured, I just helped her…and kind of let her stay since she has nowhere to go.' He added.

'A secret lover?' Hanji asked with an excited sparkle in her eyes.

'Shut it, shitty glasses.' He sighed and continued. 'I think she might have infected me with some weird disease.'

'How come you think so?'

'I was _nice_ to her.'

Hanji sighed. 'Levi there's nothing wrong with being nice to people for once! It's just a bit strange coming from you…'

'Sometimes my face gets red. There's also…sometimes I get a stomachache when I'm around her and my heartbeat sometimes increases for no apparent reason. Hanji, what's wrong with me?'

'I think you have a crush on her.'

'What?'

Hanji giggled. 'You're falling in **love** , Levi.'

Levi fell silent. Love? He had just met her for fuck's sake! 'You're insane.'

'I know.'

With an annoyed groan he stood up and walked inside. 'You're the one who asked.' Hanji hummed as she walked in too. Levi just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

Marco stepped from behind the building next to the coffee shop. 'Interesting…' he mumbled as he dialed a number.

When Levi could finally go home, it was dark already. He felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Luck was not on his side though. When he arrived at his place, everything was on fire. Evacuated people were staring outside with big eyes, while noise filled his ears. Firemen were trying to put out the fire, but it would take a lot of time and effort.

Desperately, Levi searched for Petra in the crowd. Where was she…? It couldn't be…

'Petra!' he screamed. Was she still inside?! He had to see if she was okay!

As fast as he could, he ran to the door. People were trying to stop him, but he wasn't planning on giving in so easily.

With a lot of struggling, he managed to run inside. Some people went to get firemen, but neither of them knew what was going on. He knew though, and it frustrated him to no end he couldn't be faster. It was hot inside, and his white blouse was getting stained from the ashes, but he didn't care. She had to be somewhere right?!

That was when he saw. In an empty room aside from flames and two people, she was trying to evade something that looked like a flamethrower. Some madman was trying to roast her and everything around them. 'Stop it!' Levi yelled. The man turned around, but Levi couldn't see who it was due to his mask. At least he stopped…

'Levi watch out!' Petra screamed. His eyes widened as it all went so fast. He saw fire, a lot of it. The heat overwhelmed him, but the one picture he wouldn't be able to wipe from his memory was Petra's face in front of him. Black feathers scattered across the room and her eyes filled with pain. It was almost as if time had stopped.

After what seemed like ages, the flamethrower stopped and Petra fell on the ground. Levi fell on his knees next to her, trembling slightly as he looked at what used to be her wings. One of them was burned off entirely, while the other one was severely damaged. Her eyes were closed, and she looked broken.

'Why…' he whispered as he gently pulled her close. 'Why did you do this to her?' The man looked at Levi for a few seconds before answering. 'It is my duty to kill of any demons that descend on earth. Mortals can't see us, and neither can they see her unless she wants them to do so.'

'Is that why everyone walked passed her that day…? Then why was I able to see her…?'

'It's simple.' The man whispered as he walked towards Levi. In response, he held Petra closer. The flames didn't seem to reach for them anymore as the man drew closer.

'It's because you are one of us.'

With that he faded.

The fire got worse, and Levi quickly picked her up to carry her outside. He had a lot of questions, but he needed to bring her to safety first. The strange, sick feeling in his stomach could wait.

 **Soooo I hope you didn't think this chapter was messy? I had planned the scene with the wings a little differently, but oh well this was better probably XD I wanted to answer some questions that hadn't been made clear in the story yet, so I hope it's a bit more logical now. If you have any advice, or questions don't hesitate to leave a comment~ I don't bite (hard) :p**


End file.
